1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image communication apparatus, for example, a facsimile apparatus, which transmits a subaddress signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are two techniques for designating a subaddress signal in conventional facsimile apparatus that transmits a subaddress signal: in one method, a partner facsimile receiver designates a subaddress by a character string formed of numbers (0 through 9), an asterisk (*), and a sharp (#), and in the other method, a partner facsimile receiver designates a plurality of numbers specified in the ITU-T Recommendation T. 33.
When a subaddress of symbols, such as # and ##, is directly input in the conventional facsimile apparatus, the resulting subaddress signal may happen to coincide with a signal defined by the ITU-T Recommendation T. 33. In this case, it is difficult to discriminate between a case in which an operator intentionally transmits a subaddress in a character string including the symbols # and ##, and another case in which the operator transmits a subaddress signal including the symbols # and ## in compliance with the ITU-T Recommendation T. 33.
Consequently, if the subaddress signal is directly transmitted by a conventional image communication/facsimile apparatus, the receiver may not work in the way intended by the operator.